The Sky is Raining Knives
by emokittychic10
Summary: Maximum Ride and her twin siblings, Gazzy and Angel, are abused by their father Jeb. Fang starts noticing her. Can he help her? So i was listening to Signs of the Times and I HAD to write this. It's a angst story for whoever likes those. Rated T for language and violence. Sorry if this is a horrible summary. I suck at them. Has some Eggy and Fax :) IN PROGRESS :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**

**Hello, my lovelies! It's been waaaaay to long. My bitchy laptop decided that it hated me and wouldn't let me get on FFN! Then Christmas came (Merry Christmas by the way) and I couldn't get time to myself and my laptop to do it. Blaim homework as well. Sorry for those who are waiting for Interviewing the Flock! I actually did write it but then my laptop deleted it. :/ Then test came, homework, writing this (because I couldn't help myself), ect. Yes, I realized this song probably has nothing to do with the story (at the moment) but, what ever. At least it's good (or at least that's what you guys say). Is there any grammar mistakes? I doubt it, but better safe than sorry! ****  
**

**Special thanks to...*drum roll* SilenceIsGolden15 fro being my lil' editor! :) If you like angst, go check her out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm JP or Three Days Grace. Also, I don't think i wrote Signs of the Times.  
**

* * *

**This is a sign of the times**

Max sighed. Someone must of hacked the school's speakers and plugged in Three Days Grace music. Again.

**Another mountain to climb**

Nudge grinned at her achievement. Hacking electronics came so naturally to her and she thought the school needed a little more music...

**The sun burns as hot as the flame in the devil's eyes**

Iggy squinted his eyes as he stared at the sun. His ophthalmologist said he was going blind, so he didn't care if looking into the sun damaged his eyes. It wouldn't make a difference.

**This is a sign of the times**

Fang saw a girl he'd never seen before with dirty blonde hair wearing black skinny jeans, a Three Days Grace tee shirt. _Probably a nobody_, he thought. Fang was one of the popular people. He never felt like he belonged in the popular group, but it was that or he was a nobody like that girl. She was pretty though.

**Another mountain to climb**

Angel and Gazzy walked hand in hand while they walked together to pick up their older sister, Max. They listened to the music.

**The sun burns as hot as the flame in the devil's eyes**

A little black Scottie stopped in front of the school, carrying trash in it's mouth. It ran away when a boy dressed in all black passed by. The little black Scottie watch the boy look at the little boy and girl, both with dirty blonde hair, standing there, hand in hand.

**There's chaos on the rise**

**The sky is raining knives**

**We have mistaken**  
**The toll that is taken on you and I**

**You and I**

**You and I**

**You and I**

Max came running to the front of the school and saw her brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel, standing at the entrance. When she saw the boy dressed in black, she immediately recognized as one of the populars. She hated them. She'd rather have no friends than to become one of them. Then she laughed to herself as she thought about how she had no friends, but she didn't really care.

She glared at the boy dressed in black. He stared at her, then slowly walked away. She scoffed. _So, he's not afraid of my glare? That's a first, _Max thought bitterly. She smiled at her siblings and took Angel's hand as they walk to the hell hole of a "home".

-0o0-

**There's chaos on the rise**

**The sky is raining knives**

Nudge skipped out of the office and caught up with her best friend, Ella. "Where's Iggy? I thought he'd be with you. I just realized something! He's _always_ with you. Oh! I know! Maybe he liiiiikes you, Ella! Imagine-mmff.", Ella smacked Nudge's mouth. Nudge giggled as they walked out the door. They spotted Iggy staring at the sun. Ella slapped the tall, pale, strawberry blonde, blue-eyed boy's arm. The boy spun around.

"What?", Iggy asked. Ella glared at him. "You wanna be able to see for the a couple more months, don't you?", Ella sighed. Iggy just shrugged his shoulders and kicked a rock. The girls gossiped while Iggy silently walked next to them, kicking rocks as they walked along. When he looked up he saw a girl walking with two little kids, all with dirty blonde hair. That girl looked familiar to him.

**We have mistaken**

**The toll that is taken on you and I**

Ari stared out the window from his bedroom. Oh, why did he have to get sick today? Today was the day he was going to ask out that hot loner chic named Max. All the other jocks said they'd look great together and that they agreed with her being hot. He grabbed grabbed his iPod of the drawer and played Sign of the Times by Three Days Grace. It was the only rock song he listened to. He skipped ahead to his favorite part of the song. Before it played, he carefully placed it in the dock.

"**The oceans have gone dry. Venus is passing by. You and I. You and I. You and I", **it played loud and clear threw the dock speakers and filled the room.

-OoO-

Every time Max walked into her house that she refused to call "home", she thought of the lyrics from the song, Signs of the Time, that was currently playing loudly at her school.

"**There's chaos on the rise. The sky is raining knives. We have mistaken. The toll that is taken on you and I."**, Max sang quietly as she walked through the door. Then, she spaced out.

-**Flash back-**

"Maxie, you know you can run, but you can't hide. Come out, come out, where ever you are!", Jeb said in a mocking tone. Max shivered. She shouldn't have tried to get away. He could hurt the twins or hurt her even worse than he was going to. She might as well show herself before the situation became worse. Max gulped and stepped out from under her bed.

Jeb saw her and gave her an evil smile. "Ah. You wanted to be a good little girl and show yourself, huh? Come here, Maxie-dearest!", he said as Max walked closer," Good girl." He drew a knife from his back pocket and slammed Max against the wall. "Maximum Ride, happy. Birth. Day.", Jeb said while carving the words 'slut', 'disgrace', 'burden' and 'ugly' and her stomach. Max cried as blood poured out of her like a river. Then he punched her senseless until she blacked out...

**-End of flash back-**

Angel snapped her out of her trance. Max shock her head. She really hoped Jeb wouldn't be home. To her happiness and surprise, there was a not sitting on the table, surrounded by beers. It read:

_Dear bitch and the mini whores,_

_I won't be home for a week because I have some business to attend to. You better not fuck some guys, you bitchy little slut. I left ten bucks somewhere so you won't starve yourself. If you die, who will be left to __torture__?_

_Sincerely,_

_Daddy_

Max scoffed at the note and tore it to pieces. "What did it say, Maxie?", Angel said quietly while hugging Max's leg softly. Max smiled at the little girl and said, "Jeb won't be home for a week, sweety. He also left us ten dollars. Do you guys want to go to McDonald's?"

The skinny twins' eyes lit up instantly and they hopped up and down in glee. Max smiled and looked around for the ten dollars. She found it on the couch that was also covered in beers. She then took the twins hands and walked to McDonald's.

**I gave you what you need**

Fang walked silently down the street to his house. He spotted that girl from before. Every time he saw her, the more beautiful she became, well at least to him. Then he remembered how she growled at him. She must not like populars. Oh, well.

**I gave you what you need**

**You and**

**You and**

**You and**

**I gave what you need**

Iggy and Ella dropped Nudge off at a white house. Nudge looked up to see her horrible older brother that was supposedly sick. _Eww. He's only wearing his boxers. Oh, joy._, Nudge thought as she quietly entered the house.

**We have mistaken**

**The toll that is taken on**

**We have mistaken**

Iggy and Ella walked together in an awkward silence. _Ella's so pretty._, Iggy thought as he blushed a little bit. Ella seemed to notice and giggled a little bit.

**The toll that is taken on**

**I gave you what you need**

**I gave you what you need**

**I gave you what you need **

The little black scottie saw everything that happened. In it's little brain, it processed what it thought would be the fate of these young teens. He scurried into the alley as a group of teens past by.

* * *

**Not bad, huh? Well, tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue. Also tell me if you want me to include lyrics if i was to continue this oneshot. I hope you enjoyed! If you like hard rock and you haven't heard this song before (I memorized this song, practically), then look up Signs Of The Times by Three Days Grace. Again, thanks SilenceIsGolden15 for your help (you will probably say something among the lines of: Aww, CeCe. It was nothing!)! R&R and have a happy holiday!**

**-Rawr (CeCe)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**ITS BEEN TOO LONG! WAAAAY TOO LONG. I CAN BLAME SOME THINGS BUT I CAN MOSTLY BLAME MY LAZY ASS. sooo... here comes a chapter u guys have been begging for! May include some Fax. Who knows :3  
**

**And thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Made my day! I was going to update right then... but then my laptop crashed .-.  
**

**Note: Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy Kid is on hiatus because I can't find Max! Grr. I had it. And then it teleported somewhere...  
**

**11-22-13: I makes it longer :3 THANKS U PPL! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! I dont think im a middle-aged guy...  
**

* * *

The little black Scottie stopped in front of a house. _Tsk tsk._ , the little dog thought as he continued on his way. He knew not to stay long because he sensed something was going to happen.

* * *

Nudge walked in the door with a sigh as a little black dog walked by. _Cute dog. Wonder who he belongs too. Probably a stray._, she thought as she entered the house. Now time to deal with her step-brother.

Upstairs she heard footsteps and some pop music. Sighing, she walked upstairs prepared to see something utterly horrible. She was right in assuming that. The sight was horrible. The boy was in his boxers, all sweaty nd had a weird look in his eyes.

"You sure look sick to me. Standing up, playing music, walking around. That's exactly what a sick person does." , Nudge said while rolling her eyes. The teenage boy glared at her. "Look. i actually wanted to go to school today, Monique. Just shut the hell up, would ya?", he retorted.

"Suuure you did. Because I know how much jocks like you loooooove education.", Nudge said. Ari started get mad. "MONIQUE. SHUT UP AND GET OUT.", he yelled. Nudge looked at him like he was crazy. "Calm yourself. I was kidding. Put some pants on though." Something was obviously was up. Maybe he did really want to go to school today. Maybe dogs can talk.

Ari scowled nd mumbled something. "Hey i don't have hearing like a hawk so speak up. I'm leaving. Here's a tip. Act sick so Annie doesn't kick your ass."

* * *

Max beamed at the small twins who skipped next to her. She loved it when they were happy. To her, it was the best thing in the world and her only reason for living. Their smiles.

* * *

Fang was hungry. Fang had money. Fang lived near McDonald's. That all leads to one conclusion. Fang was going to McDonald's.

* * *

Max could now see the big McDonald's sign. But, unfortunately for her, she also spotted the boy from before. _What's his name...uh...Mr. Goth? No, that's not it...Frank? No, I think it's...Fang! That's it. Fang. Weird name, though. But so I Maximum Ride._, Max thought.

Angel's blue sparkling eyes looked straight into Max's chocolate-brown ones. "Max, what's wrong?" _I swear she can read my mind..._

* * *

_It's that girl again. Maybe I should talk to her. First I'll order some food., _Fang thought.

* * *

**"**I'm OK, Angel.", Max smiled at the young girl. "You two go find a seat. I'll order. What would you like?".

-5 minutes later-

After ordering two McDoubles, a McChicken and three sweet teas (all just for six dollar) from the dollar menu, Max tripped. Now, Max NEVER trips. Max is NEVER clumsy. But to the little black passing by, fate desired her to trip.

* * *

**And i wonder who the little black Scottie is? What will happen? Why did fate trip her? What will happen? What happened to the Fax I was talking about? FIND OUT ANOTHER TIME :3 R&R!  
**

**-CeCe (rawr)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 2/8/13**

**Ok. So sorry i dont update sooner. Nd sorry that that last chapter was so short. Well, i have been a lil' distracted. Mom kept stealing laptop, I COULDNT FIND A FLIPPING PEN, and my math teacher hates me. So yah...**

**AND THANKERS FOR ALL THE BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS! **

* * *

Max tripped. Max never trips. Max is never clumsy. So why now?

* * *

Fang turned around and saw the girl falling. What should he do? He knew exactly what he should do. So, he did it. He walked up to her and grabbed her.

* * *

The black Scottie knew what would happen. He knew everything. But... he didn't quite know _everything_. For he would never expect he would never quite do what he would soon do.

* * *

Max was so surprised. Who just grabbed her? She got up and spun around. _Him? What? Maybe he isn't that bad. I expected him to be like the rest of them and just let me fall and then laugh at me. I guess not., _Max thought. "Uh... thanks."

* * *

_Why did she look surprised? Oh, she expects me to let her fall and then laugh at her._, Fang thought. "Uh... thanks", the girl said.  
"No prob. By the way, my name's Fang. What's yours?"

* * *

_Wow. Like I _don't_ know who you are, _Max thought and rolled and mentally rolled her eyes. "My name's Max. And I have to go now." Max picked the bags of food and walked away to where the twins sat.

* * *

"And here's a tip. Act sick before Annie comes home and kicks your ass", Ari's step-sister said, slamming door. _Why doesn't she believe me? Why doesn't she trust me? I am sick and I did want to go to school! But she's right, I should get into bed or something before Mom gets home._

* * *

_Iggy is so cute. The way he just blushed when he looked at me, oh my gosh... Nudge is right! He does like me. I like him too, but how can i tell him that? What if I'm wrong and he's blushing about something else? What if he liked someone else? What_ if... So many questions came across Ella's mind. But she remembered one thing... Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Okies... that was short. .-. But :O Valentine's Day? CeCe's gonna write a Valentine's Day chappie? Goshers! Will there be Fax? Eggy? What about Ari's lil' crush? What about... let me stop. And sowwy if I leave ya hanging. 1) I have a lil' writer;s block 2) Chill. I update some more laters!**_  
_

**-Rawr (CeCe) :3  
**


End file.
